Can Ricky Martin Do This?
by magicmumu
Summary: Emma tries to get Henry out of the house in order to have time with Regina.


Can Ricky Martin Do This?

by Eri Griffin

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: Regina/Emma (Swan Queen/Remma)

Rating: M/NC-17/Smut/Not Safe For Work/Keep Away From the Chil'Ren, etc.

Summary: Um... Emma tries to get Henry out of the house so she can have some time with Regina.

Note: Not sure where THIS came from...

Emma smiled at Henry, who caught her eye before he tossed the basketball over the yellow Bug at her. She caught it easily with a warning glance and dribbled it a few times while he closed his door. The two took the steps to the mayoral manor, Henry still dancing about because of the middle school's victory at the basketball game in part because of him. Yes, he had become the town's hero for a night and he was milking it for all it was worth. Once inside the house, they both heard, "Henry? Emma?"

"Yeah Mom! Guess what? WE WON!" Henry called back.

"That's wonderful!"

"You know the deal, Kid. The game and then straight to homework if you wanna remain on the team," Emma said.

"I know..." Henry said glumly.

"No dribbling in the house, and take a shower before dinner!" Emma called after him.

"God Emma, I know!" he shouted back before his bedroom door shut a little bit roughly behind him. A moment later, the sheriff could hear the water running upstairs.

"You're getting better at this."

Emma shrugged at the voice behind her. "I've had a couple year's experience and a few good pointers from-" The sheriff stopped short when she turned and saw the woman before her.

Regina wore 'The Little Black Dress', the one she wore on their first date. It was unspoken between them that she wore it when she felt her sexiest, which also meant that Emma was most certainly about to get lucky. "Sheriff Swan," she said.

"I'll... be right back," Emma said before she hurried up the stairs. She gave two quick knocks before opening the door.

"Hey-!"

"You're online right now, i knew it!" Emma accused, ignoring the boy.

"So? I was about to get in the shower and was checking messeges," Henry protested, putting his jersey back on.

"You're wasting water," Emma shot back, then, "Change of plans, Kid. Remember when you asked to go to Jackie B's house? Well, I talked to your mother and guess what? You can go. Like now."

"Ew."

"What?"

"You just wanna get laid."

"Don't talk like that," Emma said, mostly as a way to keep herself from blushing.

"Stop thinking like a guy. Anyway, can't go to Jackie Nimble's house because he got grounded."

"Go to Blue's house then."

"Grounded."

"What? Why?"

"Lost his shoes again."

"Get new friends. What about Goldie?" Emma asked, referring to Henry's only female friend (if you didn't count his birth mother or Ruby, which Emma didn't) and current crush.

"Still in ballet."

"God, go loiter somewhere," Emma said in exsasperation.

"Can I go to the movies?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Nothing R rated."

"I'll need money."

"What happened to your birthday money?"

"Look, if you wanna kick me out of the house so you and Mom can get some play, it's gonna cost ya."

"Quit taking like that!" Emma said as she reached into her pocket. She found a ten, three ones, two quarters and a penny. "That's all I got. It'll have to do."

"For now," Henry replied as a ping sounded behind him on the computer. "Cool. Ballet let out early. Looks like I have somewhat of a date, and now you've got to get out so I can change my clothes."

"You're such a little-"

"Bye now. I'm sure my mother's waiting for you downstairs."

Emma pointed at him and shook her head at the same time in a gesture that promised the teen a painful ending to his young life, but Henry wasn't even phased. Emma made it down the stairs, where she heard the water to Henry's would-be shower turn off. Regina was nowhere in sight. A moment later, Henry emerged, his brown hair dark now that it was wet. He wore a maroon shirt and a shit eating grin. He looked like Graham had after winning against Ruby at darts yet again.

"Have fun. Do everything I'm not old enough to do yet." With that, the door closed.

"Mm, you're getting good at that, too. How much this time?"

"Thirteen dollars- with more at my payday I'm sure, half of my soul, and just about the last of any parental respect he may have ever had for me." The last part was said somewhat sadly.

"You'll always be his White Knight, no matter how old he gets. Now..."

Emma felt herself being spun around before Regina's mouth crushed her own. "Oh! Regina-!"

"No. I want you. I need you inside me now, so please - and I mean this with love, Darling, but shut up."

Emma's hand went to Regina's ass. "How much?" she asked between kisses. "How much do you need me?"

"Feel." Regina stood almost straight now, her legs slightly apart. Emma reached between them and felt that Regina wore no underwear, which excited the blonde, but didn't surprise her considering her mode of seduction. What surprised her was how slick the mayor's landing strip was.

"You've been thinking about this for a while."

"No," Regina got out, "Ricky Martin was on TV."

Emma knew Regina was joking, but she said, "Oh really?" Emma flicked her wrist so that her fingers were grazing Regina's clit and then moving down slightly, teasing the mayor. "Thinking about Ricky Martin now?" the sheriff asked huskily in the other woman's ear.

"N-No! God no."

"So you're thinking of me... thinking of this?"

"Always. Please Emma," Regina pleaded. The sheriff brought her fingers inside, moving them fast in a pace that she knew would drive Regina to the edge and back again quickly. She heard the pants of air in her ear and felt the other woman's knees weaken. Then, Regina came, and it was as if Emma had crossed the finish line of a marathon. Regina had her body weight completely on Emma now, who could barely keep her up. "Amazing. You're simply amazing."

"You're just saying that because I give you orgasms," Emma teased.

"But of course, dear, however, you know I always return the favor," Regina replied, her voice dropping to a tone that promised a sort of delicious things-

Emma sat up in her bed as the alarm clock went off. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" she roared. She picked up the alarm clock as if to hurl it, but then she set it down roughly as she remembered that it belonged to Mary Margaret.

"Is everything okay? I heard yelling." Speak of the devil.

"Sorry, uh- Well, the morning radio predicted more rain. I kinda want some sun now, you know?" Emma lied. She felt the guilt settle in right away, as she always did after she fibbed to Mary Margaret or that one time to David Nolan.

The teacher gave a nod. "Well, Spring is on its way in. I wish I could tell you it gets better, but unfortunately it gets wetter before the sun can come out."

Emma nodded at this, wishing Mary Margaret had used other wording. Emma listened as Mary Margaret left the house to get ready for her first class. The sheriff didn't need to look down to know how wet the dream had made her. She'd have to take care of it in the shower. She should have known it was a dream, though. It was too... off to be anything else. Henry? playing basketball? Please.

A couple of hours and rounds of solo sex later, Emma walked towards Gran's for a cup of coffee before she headed into work. She nearly rammed into Regina, who was coming out of the diner. Emma turned away quickly, but not before Regina caught her eye and arched her eyebrow at her. It was a strange moment, but the mayor's look was cocky and almost too confident in a way that made Emma uneasy. It was as if maybe she knew about the dream. Maybe Emma just couldn't completely hide it from her face.

But Regina did know about Emma's dream. Of course she knew, after all, she'd planted it.

End?


End file.
